Kyro Ishoto
'' "I was younger then.. I wasn’t afraid of anything, I didn’t think about dying for a second.. I thought I was invincible. Then I met some girl. For the first time I was afraid of death. I had never felt like that before. I wanted to live for her."'' Appearance/Info * Race: Shinigami *'Age:' Unknown *'Height:' 5'9 *'Weight:' 142 lbs. *'Eyes:' Light Blue *'Hair:' Messy and unkempt. Medium Length. Dirty blonde. *'Skin:' Tanned *'Other:' He wears a lot of jewelery for a man. A ring or two on each finger and a teal crystal earring hangs from his right earlobe. *'Physique:' A lithe and acrobatic body, definitely not designed for overpowering enemies. However, he remains toned in all the right places. *'Reiatsu': Indigo *'Relationship Status: '''Taken *'Significant Other: Key Giovanni ' *'Voice Actor: Tim Phillips (Dante - Devil May Cry 2013) Personality Kyro is a unique man who enjoys using his "charm" and one-liners to win over a situation.. So long as the situation invovles a pretty woman. Despite being seen as crude and immature at times, Kyro is a highly intelligent, caring, genuine, and protective individual who would throw himself into danger at a moments notice if it meant protecting the ones he cares about. After becoming involved with Key Giovanni, Kyro's more caring side has become more apparant. Because of this he spends much of his time helping others and preparing them for the road ahead. Though.. This does not stop his fun, extremely blunt, crazy, and loud side from coming out whenever he deems it appropriate. History (No Longer Current) *Vaizard' *'2nd Division Captain''' *'Onmitsukidō Commander-in-Chief' *'Central Elite' *'Royal Guard (Short Time)' Current Squad/Rank Information *5th Division *Fukutaicho Traits *'Agile' *'Immense Reiatsu Control' *'High Intellect' *'Stealth Tactics' *'Experience' *'Charm' Zanpakuto Unmei Hataori ' Type: Strong (20) Unmei Hataori takes the appearance of a young woman that looks between the age of 20-30. Her fair skin is offset by her frail and old-looking hair. Her left eye sparks itself full of life while her right eye is dulled and meek as if nothing more than a black void. When she speaks she carries a dual-tone that echoes the voice of a young woman and an elder. She wears a standard kimono with the symbols for Yin-Yang on each sleeve. She is one of the Yuki Onna, known to guide those lost in the snow to find their deaths but chose to leave such a dark path for her current and found balance instead. Shikai - Sagaku, Unmei Hataori! (Balance, Fate Weaver) Upon release, Kyro's zanpakuto takes a much less dramatic alteration compared to most shikai. The threads in his hilt would turn a bright red while the blade's edge would mold itself into a rather perfectly balanced, jagged form. The sharp edge also seeming to be coated with a thin layer of frost. If one were to look closely, they would notice the symbol for Yin imprinted at the tip, while the symbol for Yang would be placed firmly near the swords hand-guard. Stats *'HP: 53 *'SP:' 52 *'STR' 10 0 *'DEX' 38 14 *'CON' 21 5 *'WIS' 10 0 *'INT' 38 14 *'CHA' 15 2 *'TOTAL = 35/35' Navigation *Kidō *List of Shinigami *List of Visored *Shinigami *Visored *2nd Division Category:Shinigami Category:Character Index Category:Index